μ's in Gayland
by Reira26
Summary: Nico era un poco torpe, pero caer en un agujero gigante era la tapa de la estupidez. Los personajes que se encuentra en aquel lugar son fuera de lo común y, sobre todo, gays. ¿Qué es que esto era Alicia? Tal vez, tal vez. (Stupid summary) [Lenguaje un tanto fuerte (?)]


Hola a todos~

Primero quiero decir que esto va dedicado a todos los que leen Dear Diary:, tómenlo como una compensación por la cantidad de drama del susodicho; para que no me maten (?). Deben saber que la fiebre me afectó bien hardcore y resultó en este intento de comedia (nótese que este no es mi género :v) Aún así espero que lo disfruten.

 **Aclaraciones:** Alguien es adicta al SIF y a Alicia (?) Esto no tiene gran trasfondo, sólo estupideces que se me ocurren. El título no tiene mucho que ver con la historia. KLab me mata con sus eventos. Soy feliz con mi nueva Maki UR. Esto salió más largo de lo esperado .-.

Ni Love Live! O Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenecen.

Recuerden comentar, bellezas~

* * *

μ's in Gayland

Sabía que era un poco despistada, tal vez torpe de pies, que su mente solía estar más en Plutón que en la Tierra, pero ¡joder! No podía ser tan estúpida como para caer por un agujero gigante en medio del patio de su casa. Ah, no, espera, se corregía, era lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerlo. Y allí estaba ella, moviendo los brazos como un pichón que aleteaba para volar por primera vez, abriendo y cerrando las piernas en movimientos similares a los de una rana como si todo aquello, mágicamente, le permitiera volar. Pues no. Seguía deslizándose por el centro del agujero, demasiado largo, golpeándose con objetos que, como encantados, flotaban por aquí y allá. ¡Bum!, el trasero contra una mesa, ¡zas!, un plato que le caían en la cabeza, ¡kapow! Su cuerpo completo contra el suelo.

Miró hacia arriba sin encontrar la salida, ni siquiera un vestigio de la luz del día. _Vamos, ¿es en serio?,_ se quejó mientras se levantaba, _¿acaso habré llegado a China?... ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Eso no es posible. Ya se me atrofió la cabeza._ Se sacudió el vestido, aunque notó sus manos llenas de un líquido marrón desagradable. Apretó los puños e infló las mejillas; un vestido blanco nuevo, que le había costado prácticamente un riñón, estropeado por haber caído en tierra embarrada.

— ¿Qué quieres, que venda de verdad mis riñones para conseguir otro de estos? —preguntó mirando a lo que suponía era el cielo. Como no obtuvo respuesta (aún no estaba tan loca como para escuchar vocecillas) hizo una señal obscena al túnel.

— Anda, pero que niña tan grosera —comentó una voz molesta, que rió suavecito al final de la oración— Las niñas de primaria deben comportarse bien

— ¡¿A quién mierda llamas niña?! Monstruo pechugón —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al verla, tenía una delantera algo… voluminosa.

El semblante de la mujer desconocida de un extraño cabello púrpura frunció el ceño. Pasó de ella, ignorando sus mohines infantiles y avanzó hacia quién sabe dónde, lo único que había a su alrededor era tierra y raíces. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿el sótano de la casa de algún hada? A decir verdad, parecía más una cueva, aunque ve tú a saber qué clase de animal vivía allí, pero como no encontró ninguno durante su caminata –que no fue muy larga- supuso que había salido a tomar el té o hacer las compras.

— ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? —se dijo agachándose frente a una de las paredes, haciendo figuritas en el suelo con la punta del dedo. Definitivamente la caída le había causado un cruce de cables.

Se levantó. No había animales, mucho menos de esos que iban a fiestas de té o parecidos. Una amplia salida iluminaba la boca de la cueva y, cuando creyó que saldría al jardín pequeño de su humilde casa, o al menos despertaría en su cama, unas manos tomaron sus pechos… O lo que ella llamaba pechos. Chilló como un gato asustado, trastabilló y cayó de bruces al suelo con un peso extra en su espalda, ¡y vaya que pesaba! Un suspiro llamó su atención, pero era simplemente imposible levantar su cabeza: en su nuca habían dos jodidos melones. En aquel instante hizo un nuevo descubrimiento: podía respirar tierra.

— Nozomi, —dijo una voz desconocida— ¿qué te he dicho de hacerle _washi washi_ a las niñas de primaria?

— Pero, Elicchi… —la chica, aplastada, atinó a pensar en la mujer voluptuosa que la había llamado niña, ahora se le unía la otra. Una vena palpitaba en su sien.

— Nico es nuestra invitada, trátala bien.

Aunque se había quitado de encima suyo, sentía que su espíritu aun quería escaparse, pero no lo dejaría, primero debía patearle el trasero (o los pechos) a la loca que la había tocado. Así que se puso en pie y se encontró con una rubia de ojos azules que fumaba algo que despedía un olor extraño y tras esta, abrazándola por la cintura, la mujer de cabello morado. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus planes de darle una paliza se desvanecieron, sus sonrisas le daban escalofríos; lo mejor era no intentar nada. La del cigarro de composición sospechosa se acercó, botó el humo en su rostro y se alejó de nuevo.

— ¡¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza?! —gritó molesta.

— Bienvenida, Nico. Sentimos que hayas tenido esa clase de viaje —hizo una reverencia— Mi nombre es Eli y esta de aquí es Nozomi, nos enviaron a buscarte.

— A ver, rubiecita, para el puto carro ahí —se tocó la frente, conteniendo las ganas de golpearla— ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Cómo que vienen a buscarme? ¿Quién me necesita? ¿Dónde carajos estoy? Y más importante… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer con mi preciado vestido?!

— Creo que Nicocchi tiene un concepto de importante bastante interesante… —comentó la tal Nozomi, quitándose el sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza.

— ¿A quién llamas Nicocchi?, monstruo pechugón.

— ¡Elicchi!

Mientras discutían Eli se terminó el cigarrillo. Debería estar durmiendo en un champiñón, bañada por los rayos del sol, pero no, tenía que estar allí, cuidando que Nozomi no hiciera estragos y que la nueva visitante llegara a su destino. Encendió otro cigarrillo y decidió intervenir en la lucha de apodos que las otras dos llevaban a cabo.

-д-

— A ver si entendí bien… —comenzó Nico atando una de sus coletas para después adornar su cabello negro con un gran moño rojo que sus "guardias" le habían dado— Un gato creó un túnel de aquí a la superficie solo porque perseguía un pajarito. Cuando la reina se enteró, mandó a llevar a quien entrara a su castillo, y esa soy yo. Ahora tenemos que encontrarnos con un conejo que me llevará con otra reina de no sé que color para que la otra no me encuentre y me corte la cabeza. ¿Es así? ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

Nozomi y Eli se miraron y asintieron algo dudosas. Se masajeó las sienes y respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

— ¡Esto es demasiado estúpido! ¡Me voy a casa! —se levantó y dio media vuelta solo para que su cara se topara con la de alguien más. Sentir los labios de el otro personaje sobre los suyos bastó para que cayera sentada y retrocediera— ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

— ¡Nyaaaaa! No era mi intención. No quería besar a nadie que no fuera mi Kayocchin.

— ¡Rin-chan! —gritaron al unísono las tres.

— Nico-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte —comentó lanzándose hacia ella para abrazarla y restregar sus mejillas, como todo un gato.

— Yo ya decía que no era normal que una niña tuviera orejas de gato —dijo en un susurro— ¿Así que fuiste tú quien abrió el agujero?

Recibió un "te~he~" como respuesta. Luego de que se aclarara la situación (y es que Rin se escabulló a la superficie años atrás) emprendieron camino a casa del conejo blanco. Lo único que Nico disfrutaba era la vista del lugar, ¡era como un cuento de hadas! Todo estaba cubierto de hierba corta con flores de todos los colores y tamaños, había árboles altos y robustos a cada lado del camino, el cielo era clarísimo y eran tan pocas las nubes que había que daba la impresión de ser un sueño. Claro que no todo era bueno y la animada conversación de Nozomi y Rin, con sus chillonas voces, taladraban sus oídos.

Eli iba adelante, guiándolas, aunque todas parecían saberse el camino. Se preguntaba dónde estaba realmente, qué era ese lugar de paisajes de ensueño y personajes deschavetados que definitivamente solo saldrían de la mente de un hombre que ha estado fumando cositas varias.

— ¡Umi-chaaaaaaaaan! —gritó una voz aguda y suplicante.

— ¡Alguien ayúdemeeeee! —gritó otra un poco más suave y tierna. Ambas sonaban agitadas y asustadas.

Allí vieron qué sucedía, y debía admitir que era una escena estúpida: dos chicas corrían, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, de otra sonriente muchacha que sostenía en sus manos una combinación entre... tal vez entre una rana gigante y una oveja; sí, era complicado entender la forma del animalucho. Tras todas ellas corría una chica de orejas blancas y rabo afelpado regañando a la tal Honoka (la de la oveja mutada, supuso Nico). Se detuvieron a mirar la situación como si de una película se tratase; todas excepto Rin, que se había juntado a la chica de cabello castaño rojizo con la abominación entre sus manos.

— Tan escandalosas como siempre —comentó Eli.

— Es su encanto... Haha~ —rió Nozomi fingidamente. Nico se dio la vuelta— ¿A dónde vas Nicocchi? ¿Acaso quieres otro masaje de pechos~?

— S-solo miraba las flores... Ahaha... —dijo con nerviosismo la pelinegra. "Todo menos eso... Es un maldito monstruo".

La rubia las detuvo con solo decir "chicas". Honoka dejó ir al mareado animalucho que, como ebrio, se fue tambaleando. Se disculparon las culpables del alboroto, las otras descansaban por la persecución y luego de unos minutos de reprimenda entraron a la casa.

Era un lugar amplio y perfectamente ordenado, no se veía una sola mancha, todo milimétricamente en lugares concretos, una decoración escogida con cautela. Se sorprendió, todo allí se veía demasiado perfecto y costoso para alguien que provenía de una humilde familia en la que no se podían dar lujos. Se sintió extraña estando allí, como la pieza de un rompecabezas que por más vueltas que se le da no encaja. Una mano delgada se posó en su hombro.

— Nico-chan —era una chica joven de cabello gris y mirada amable— Siéntete en casa, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Dicho eso decidió aceptar la propuesto, después de todo, ¿cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar en tal clase de lugar? Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa baja de cristal donde ya había té, galletas y algunas tostadas. Los sillones eran una bancas redondas y abullonadas que, si tuviesen espaldar, serían perfectas para una siesta de media tarde.

— Disculpa todo el alboroto, Nico-chan —habló la misma que le invitó a seguir— Me presento: me llamo Kotori y soy conocida como la Reina Blanca. Vivo aquí junto a Umi, una conejita.

— ¡Kotori! —la chica de cabello azulado escondió su sonrojo.

— Se me había olvidado que eran pareja —dejó escapar Nozomi. Eli giró el rostro para que no notaran que le había sucedido lo mismo.

— Yo soy Honoka —saludo enérgica extendiéndole una mano que no aceptó al estar cubierta de baba de rana-oveja— He~ Y esta de aquí es Hanayo-chan. Aunque no somos familiares de sangre, nos consideramos hermanas.

— ¡Kayocchin es la novia de Rin! —saltó la minina a abrazar a su pareja, causándole un colapso de la vergüenza— ¿Nya?

 _"Y yo que consideraba a mis compañeros de clase unos imbéciles de primera"_. No creía que eventualmente habría alguien que pudiera ganarles, pero estaba equivocada... La idiotez de ese dispar grupo estaba más allá de los límite entendibles. Tratando de acelerar las cosas, porque había recordado que dejó a sus hermanos en casa, solos y sin comida, preguntó el porqué de la reunión.

— Ah, ya Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan te habrán comentado algo —asintió, sabía lo básico— En este país hay tres reinas: yo, blanco; la reina roja y la reina de corazones; ella se cree la dueña de todo el lugar. Todo el que ponga pie aquí debe ir hacia ella para ser aceptado como ciudadano o... Perder la cabeza.

— Así que... ¿Me cortará la cabeza?

— Solo si no le interesas —acotó Umi— y normalmente nadie le interesa. Por eso te trajimos aquí; normalmente no se mete con Nozomi y Eli.

— Creí que esto tenía algo que ver con la blanquita —Kotori hizo un mohín ante el apodo.

— Ah... Lo siento Nicocchi~ Elicchi y yo no tenemos un hogar estable, por lo que no te podríamos dar asilo, por eso escogimos este lugar.

— Maki-nya le tiene miedo a Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan~ —rió Rin, siendo callada por las manos de Hanayo.

— ¿Maki?

— El nombre de la reina... —habló la más tímida— Pero nunca debes decirle así... Solo debes llamarla majestad.

— Pfft, como si lo fuera a hacer —comentó indignada.

— Ya veo a alguien que se va a quedar sin cabeza... —dijo en voz bajita Kotori.

-д-

La casa estaba ahora en calma, solo quedaban tres personas en ella. La chica conejo escribía en un pergamino que caía desde la mesa hasta la otra esquina de la casa, la reinita se mecía en una silla mientras confeccionaba unas rosas de tela y Nico miraba por la ventana al amplio patio del lugar, donde había varios manzanos. Tenía hambre.

— ¡Debo irme! —gritó la escritora, espantando a las otras dos. Recogió todo, envolvió el pergamino en tiempo record y salió de un salto digno de atleta. Estando a lo lejos gritó:— La reina me cortará la cabeza.

— ¿Umi conoce a la reina? —preguntó la más baja, tomando asiento en un baúl que le llegaba hasta la cintura; ¿guardarían ahí un cuerpo o qué?

— Trabaja para ella~ Todos aquí la conocemos... En especial Nozomi-chan —dicho esto rió nerviosa.

— ¿El monstruo pechugón? ¿Por qué?

Kotori, dejando su trabajo a un lado, una bella flor roja que se asemejaba demasiado a una rosa de verdad, hizo una cara de disgusto.

— No le digas que yo te dije esto... ¡Me dará un _washi washi_ y no quiero! —asintió, entendía la sensación— Nozomi-chan es... un poco... Molesta.

— ¡Anda! ¡No me digas! —dijo alzando la voz, el sarcasmo se regó por toda la habitación— Y yo que creí que era un angelito de lo más inocente y lindo.

— Es conocida por su habilidad creando sombreros, pero siempre que la reina le encarga uno tiene que poner algo en él... La última vez fueron ranas, antes palomas o alguna clase de hechizo que solo ella y Eli-chan pueden hacer... —suspiró— Creo que se ha salvado de que le corten la cabeza solo porque es la novia de Eli.

Se quedó pensando un momento en la historia: aquello sonaba muy propio de esa mujer con un tornillo de la cabeza mal puesto. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención.

— ¿Aquí todas tienen novia?

— ¿Eh? Sí, es lo normal —respondió inclinando la cabeza— Digo, esto es Gayland.

— ¿Qué esto no era Wonderland?

— No, te equivocaste de lugar.

Hubo un silencio largo hasta que Nico se palmeó la frente. ¿En dónde mierda estaba metida? Cuando estuvo a punto de iniciar conversación de nuevo se encontró con su interlocutora dormida. Las personas de ese lugar eran extremadamente raras y... Gays.

Se bajó de su alto asiento y decidió salir de casa, al fin y al cabo un paseo no le haría mal. Decidió tomar el mismo camino por el que vio a Umi irse, es decir, uno que probablemente le llevaría hacía la reina amante de cortar cabezas; después de todo le causaba curiosidad conocerla. A ambos lados del camino crecían árboles de al menos unos diez o quince metro de alto, era más oscuro de lo esperado, pues las hojas no dejaban sino espacios mínimos para que la luz entrara. Era extremadamente silencioso para ser un bosque, no cantaban ni los pájaros ni había ardillas que salieran corriendo. Algo le daba muy mala espina.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar de vuelta, pero sentía que no se movía nada. Por más que lo intentaba veía únicamente árboles imponentes. La única criatura viva que pasó por allí fue una mariposa de un tamaño un tanto increíble: era probablemente tan grande como su cabeza. Así que la siguió a través de la arboleda que se espesaba más con cada paso. Menos mal era plana, pues lo último a pasar eran dos árboles que creaban un espacio tan ancho como para que pasara únicamente un niño... ¡Joder!

Allí había un claro iluminado por un único rayo de luz que daba directamente sobre un champiñón gigante. La mariposa había desaparecido hacía tiempo. Se acercó a la seta y notó que en la parte superior tenía un letrerito que se leía: "cómeme, nena" y trató de no vomitar del disgusto. ¡¿Qué clase de champiñón pervertido era ese?!... ¡¿Y quién dijo que el champiñón escribió eso?! De igual manera, decidió obedecer la estúpida orden y tomó un trozo que se llevó a la boca sin dudarlo; era delicioso. Cuando iba a tomar otro pedazo notó que el hongo se volvía más grande.

Se miró... ¡Se había encogido! Tras de que era bien pequeña ahora era del tamaño de una muñeca. Saltó varias veces, pero estaba muy lejos. Lo que antes eran árboles ahora era una pared; no podía devolverse. Pero su escapatoria estaba en un pequeño túnel del tamaño de un ratón. Se escabulló por él.

El otro lado era un jardín bastante amplio a rebosar de rosales y... ¿Tomates? Además era una cantidad inmensa de estos... Se podría dar al menos diez a cada persona en el mundo. Pero dejando eso de lado, era más importante el que un montón de chicas estuvieran por aquí y allá, en parejas, haciendo cosas... indecentes. Nico se cubrió los ojos avergonzada; eso era demasiado, ¡demasiado para su pequeña e inocente alma! Y aparentemente para la de Umi también, pues estaba en el piso inconsciente.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus patitas de hormiga daban hasta una flor distinta a las demás que había llamado su atención. Esta tenía otro letrero: "sea gentil por favor".

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? —refunfuñó tomando de mala gana un pétalo (tenía muchos). Luego de engullirlo creció— Así está mejor.

— Ara, ara~ Nicocchi —un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al escuchar esa macabra voz que seguramente la perseguiría en pesadillas— Te dije, Elicchi, que debíamos amarrarla.

Nico sintió pena por primera vez en su vida al ver a la rubia, quien se notaba acababa de terminar alguna actividad física (ve tú a saber qué), pues estaba sudando y jadeaba. Vamos, ¿Qué es que ese par no podían ser más discretas? El que Eli llegara subiéndose los pantalones era más que prueba de lo que andaban haciendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó entrecortada.

— Salí a dar un paseo y me perdí —decía la verdad, esperaba fuera creíble.

— Estás un poco lejos de casa —dijo la sombrerera. "Mierda" pensó Nico— Pero no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, fue de Maki-chan.

— Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames por mi nombre, maldita sea —apuntó una nueva voz. Nozomi respondió: "ups" y rió— Así que esta niña es quien entró a-

— ¿A quién demonios llamas niña? —interrumpió Nico.

— ¡Pues a ti, pinche enana!

— ¡Tomate!

— ¡Chichón de piso!

— ¡Tomate con patas!

— ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Córtenle la cabeza! —Nozomi y Eli suspiraron, qué rápido se había ganado la sentencia, era un nuevo record. Varias cartas entre verde, rosado y azul aparecieron sosteniendo espadas y parecidos.

Antes de que soltaran una ráfaga de estocadas que, más que cortarle la cabeza, la volverían un quesito, la mujer de coletas moradas se puso frente a ella, su traje de falda, chaleco y sombrero reemplazado por un sofisticado kimono. Llevaba un mazo gigante en sus manos y con este mandó a volar todas las cartas. Maki chasqueó la lengua y antes de que Nico, que ya se consideraba mejor Alicia que la original, pudiera siquiera sorprenderse por lo que acababa de pasar, Eli tomó su mano y echó a correr con ella en brazos; al verla notó que a su espalda sobresalían nueve peludas colas de zorro.

"¿Qué demonios son estas mujeres?" Pensó Nico mirando por sobre el hombro de la rubia a Nozomi, quien disparaba agua con dos pistolas que lucían de juguete y ataviada en un raro traje de tipo marinero. Cada que volvía la vista a ella tenía un traje y un arma distinta.

— Son las únicas capaces de hacer eso nya~ —comentó Rin que había aparecido de quién sabe donde... Bueno, solo su cabeza, lo cual era macabro.

— ¡No entiendo qué está pasando!

— Te quieren cortar la cabeza y las cartas son las que lo hacen. Nos encargamos de que eso no suceda —explicó Eli con rapidez.

— ¡Ah! ¡Una UR! —gritó Rin de forma ensordecedora. Hasta Maki y Nozomi, encarnizadas en su lucha, se detuvieron solo para correr en dirección a donde una carta, rodeada por arco irises, volaba.

— Lo siento, Nico —se disculpó Eli antes de dejarla en el suelo— pero debo tenerla.

Eli y Nozomi, con trajes de kunoichi, saltaban por sobre la horda de mujeres que perseguían a la inocente carta que no se dejaba ni rozar. ¿Qué era todo ese alboroto? La reina daba órdenes de atrapar a esa cosa a toda costa, pero sus seguidores eran completamente opacados por las habilidades de aquella pareja.

— Vaya, es raro que esto suceda —comentó Umi.

— ¡¿De dónde carajo saliste?! ¡Creí que estabas muerta! —la conejita negó y señaló hacia el tumulto, sobre el que Eli se alzaba victoriosa con la carta en sus manos.

— Nosotras deberíamos ser capaces de cambiar de atuendo como ellas, pero no tenemos el nivel —explicó— Las cartas son los trajes que tenemos. Es posible obtenerlos de varias maneras, pero las UR, los más extraños, solo suelen aparecer en multitudes y solo una persona puede obtenerlas.

— Y déjame adivinar, siempre son ese par —Umi asintió.

— Son extremadamente buenas en este juego.

La carta tenía impresa una imagen de Nozomi con un traje de cocinera. Los mohines de la susodicha eran bastante divertidos, pero la expresión de asombro cuando Eli le entregó la carta fue lo más gay y cursi que Nico había tenido la desgracia de ver.

— ¿O sea que ustedes no tienen cartas o lo que sea?

— Solo un par, pero son muy comunes, ellas las tienen por montones.

— ¡Córtenle la cabeza a todos! —gritó Maki hecha toda una fiera.

De un latigazo que se enredó alrededor de su cuerpo, Nico fue atraída hasta la reina. Era culpa de Eli, quien vestía un estrambótico conjunto de varios colores y formas con un sombrero alto adornado con orejas de conejo. Nozomi la empujó y ¡tadá!, ahí estaba abrazando a la reinita con complejos, sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez. ¿Qué es que lo gay se contagiaba? Ah, no espera, ella lo era incluso antes de caer por el agujero.

Maki se soltó y salió corriendo sin decir su famosa frase, solo desapareció. Las presentes, que ahora eran todas las que había conocido en el camino, reían en voz baja.

— ¿De qué se ríen, idiotas? —estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas— Primero, deberían ponerse un campanilla como la de las cabras para que sepa que están aquí.

— A Maki-chan le gustó Nico-chan, nya~

— Uhm, se veía tan tierna sonrojada —comentó Hanayo.

— ¿Y qué si me gustó? ¡No lo entiendo! —preguntó indignada la reina, escondida tras un arbusto, aunque mostrando su rostro.

— ¡Aaah! —gritó Nico. Todas giraron a mirarla con una ceja levantada— ¡Tú estuviste en mi escuela!

La chica se levantó molesta, luciendo un rostro sonrojado. Todas la miraban inquisitivas, pero al ver a Nozomi en posición _te haré un washi washi inolvidable_ , se dio por vencida.

— Sí, vengo de la superficie, ¿problemas? —todas negaron— Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú y yo hicimos una promesa.

Nico lo sopesó un momento. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba de qué se trataba. Tratando de recordarlo comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones. Su mente se iluminó al igual que su rostro se coloreó de rojo.

— N-no creí que nos encontraríamos de nuevo... —murmuró.

— Entonces... ¿Nos vamos a casar? —preguntó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al unísono siete confundidas almas.

-д-

— ¡Córtenle la cabeza! —Nico le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Maki, quien se despertó de golpe farfullando maldiciones.

— ¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡Ya cállate! —la chica de mascarilla se descubrió los ojos y miró molesta a su novia— Llevas toda la jodida noche diciendo eso.

— Lo siento, estaba soñando cosas raras.

— Sí, noté que te creíste la reina de corazones —le dio la espalda y volvió a acostarse— Descansa.

Correspondió las palabras y se recostó también. Entonces se prometió no volver a comer tortas de hierbas y después ver las películas de Alicia, nunca, jamás, en su vida.

* * *

La que se la fumó fui yo, no Maki (?) Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero les haya gustado aunque sea malo (?) Recuerden comentar y nos leemos en una próxima ~


End file.
